Starry Night
by sum-loner
Summary: inuyasha confesses his love to Kikyo in a dream..wakes up and sees kagome cryin' in front of him..what next...you'll have to read to find out.


Starry Night Mist.  
If there were a word to describe this place, it will be misty.  
Inuyasha blinked his eyes. Lifting his hand, he tried to sweep off the mist which had blocked his view. It was a quiet, queer place. He could see strange white light dancing around the blurry image. This place seemed to be so empty...so lonely.  
Inuyasha took a few steps forward. here he found a blurry image of someone ...someone standing there, gently beckoning him "Inuyasha..."  
Then the mist seemed to disappear, slowly, and the figure become clearer. Inuyasha advanced forward. This time he could see...long flowing hair. It was a girl. Her back was against him, so he could not see her face.  
"Ka...Kagome?"  
Slowly the girl turned around and her eyes met his. No, it wasn't Kagome. It was the priestess Kikyo. She was clad in a long silky gown.  
It clanged tightly to her slender body.  
"Inuyasha..." she said softly, reaching out her hands to Inuyasha.  
He realized he was now human. Human ears, human fingernails, and fine ebony hair.  
Kikyo gently touched his cheeks with her fingertips.  
"I'm so glad to see you in human form, Inuyasha..."  
Kikyo gave a rare gentle smile. Inuyasha was slightly surprised but moved by her smile. Kikyo looked so weak...so fragile.  
She drew herself nearer to Inuyasha, and her lips were only a few inches away from his. Inuyasha felt dreamy, and his eyelids gently close.  
"Inuyasha!"  
Inuyasha snapped up and spun around, only to find an upset looking Kagome, clad in her usual sailor school top and short skirt.  
"Inuyasha you lied to me!" cried Kagome, tears in her eyes. "You told me you've forgotten all about Kikyo! You said you love me!! How could you--" Kagome began shaking violently, trembling hard. Tears stained her uniform. Inuyasha became confused. Yes, it was true he loved Kikyo a lot, but Kagome...he couldn't decide. The two women he loved were standing beside him. He didn't know whom to choose...  
  
Inuyasha rose quickly from the thick tree branch.  
It was only a dream  
Sweating profusely, Inuyasha began wiping off the cold sweat with his sleeve. It was a moon less night. For once Inuyasha was grateful that there wasn't any disasters, as it would be difficult for him to overcome in human form.  
"da...danmit!!" he cursed safety under his breathe. From the tree,  
Inuyasha looked below. Miroku ws sleeping beside Kagome's bicycle.  
Shippo the little fox youkai was sleeping on Kagome's sleeping bag.  
Hold it thought Inuyasha.  
Kagome wasn't there!  
Panic struck Inuyasha as he wondered where Kagome was.  
Could she be...kidnapped by a demon or something? danmit! I gotta find her--and quick  
Silent but swift, Inuyasha glided from tree to tree in the forest,  
careful not to make any sound to irritate the silence.  
Finally on the grassy cliff, he found Kagome standing at the edge,  
staring at the starry sky. Inuyasha's first reaction was to call out her name, but realized that it would be unwise, as he might startle her,  
causing Kagome to slip off the cliff. Instead, he hid in a near-by tree.  
Kagome looked at the stars above. With a pleasant sigh she closed her eyes and took a deep breath of the sweet night air. She looked so peaceful Inuyasha could not help but stare at her. A gentle breeze blew, causing leaves to rustle a little. Kagome spread her arms, as if embracing the wind. Her long silky soft hair flowed like a steam, and it shone. She smiled, slightly, as the breeze gently hit her cheeks. The wind become cooler, and Kagome huddled herself.  
Silly girl, she might catch a cold! thought Inuyasha.  
Even though there wasn't any moonlight, a strange brilliant light seemed to shine upon her. Kagome's face shone, and she had an angelic smile on her face. She looked like an angel, an angel sent from the heavens above.  
Inuyasha blushed at the enchanting sight.  
Shit...why is it when I turn human I blush so easily? But Inuyasha could not turn his head away from her.  
Kagome sat on the grassy patch hugging her knees. She shivered slightly, and let out a soft sneeze. Then she felt something warm over her shoulder. it appears to be an oversized coat. Kagome looked up and saw Inuyasha looking back at her with a gentle expression. Kagome smiled gratefully as she wrapped herself protectively in Inuyasha's coat.  
No words were spoken among them. Inuyasha sat next to Kagome. He saw specks of sparkling things floating about. Ghost fire? No, they were fireflies. The fireflies danced around the couple and Kagome watched in amazement. Once or twice she tried to catch one, but failed. Inuyasha steadily cupped one in his hands and Kagome released it, watching it free again and giggling in childish delight. Inuyasha smiled.  
Is this what the humans call...love  
Then Kagome gently leaned against Inuyasha's chest, her hair slightly brushing his sensitive nose. She does smell good thought Inuyasha dreamily.  
"It's so good we can be together like this, Inu-chan," said Kagome,  
giggling a little as she called him Inu-chan. Inuyasha was a little annoyed, but he found it cute to have a pet name chosen by Kagome.  
Kagome lifted her face and gazed into Inuyasha's eyes. Her gentle expression looked like the one Kikyo had in the dream, but this one was...special. Without knowing why, Inuyasha found himself hugging Kagome, squeezing her, not too tight, as it indicated that he wants to protect her with all his heart and soul. Then he rocked her gently in his arms. Kagome blushed slightly, returning his embrace. Inuyasha gently tipped Kagome's chin closer to him and kissed her passionately,  
full on the lips.  
Time stood still. It seemed forever. Then the couple broke off,  
Inuyasha and Kagome feeling a little dizzy from it. Beaming at Inuyasha,  
Kagome stood up.  
"Let's go back,"  
Inuyasha took Kagome's tiny hand.  
This is it, thought Inuyasha as he stared at the night sky.  
Goodbye, Kikyo  
Hand in hand, the couple strolled through the forest.  
...sayanora...  
  
-end- 


End file.
